Aphrodite who?
by Izzie090305
Summary: The gods think they know Aphrodite but after finding a mysterious ring in her home that is said to belong to a goddess that has long been forgotten will they know the truth of this vain goddess? rated T because I feel like it.
1. Prolong

(No one's POV)

"Aphrodite!" Athena yelled trying to look for the vain goddess there was an emergency meeting and they needed every Olympian even if that Olympian didn't really matter to the cause of earth.

Why is she even a Olympian she's the goddess of love not life Athena thought as she searched around Aphrodite "house" on Olympus.

"Aphrodite are you in there?" Athena asks which she got no response.

She was just about to leave until something caught her eye. A single Ruby ring laying on Aphrodite's bedside near a calendar that has a weird mark on today. As she stepped closer to the bedside she noticed the ring wasn't normal. What she thought was normal black iron was real stygian iron with the gem and not a Ruby but a red diamond. Athena was curious who gave her such a ring as Hephaestus doesn't use stygian iron and Ares would not pick such a ring. As she look closer upon the ring she saw tiny letters in a language she did not know. Her thoughts were soon stopped as she heard Aphrodite come back from wherever she just was and before she knew what she was doing she pickpocketed the ring before turning to Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite come on there's an emergency meeting in the throne room we gotta get there now." She said her mind trying not to wander to the ring in her pocket.

"Yeah I'm coming"

"Come on" Athena said taking Aphrodite by the arm and teleporting them to the throne room.

After a long and might I add boring meeting Aphrodite was the first one to leave saying she had something to do before flashing out. Athena saw it as her chance to speak to the other gods about the ring.

"Hephaestus do you by change know who made this ring?" Athena asked before handing it to him.

"No and it doesn't seem to be in my crafting abilities anyway it seems a lot more ancient. Why are you asking anyway?" He asked his gruff voice etched with confusion.

"It just… while I was searching for Aphrodite I saw this ring and that she marked today to do something important. But I wonder why she would have a ring like this since you didn't make it for her and Ares didn't get it for her I could tell. I was just curious." She said ignoring the looks of the other gods as that took in this information.

"Wait" Hermes said "If the ring was at her bedside table but you have it now most likely without her knowing since you didn't mention it while she was here does that mean that. You STOLE the ring from Aphrodite?" He said surprised but also really proud of his sister for stealing something.

"It's just there's writing on it that I have know idea what it says it looks old but wasn't Aphrodite born after the Titan war?" Athena said the question more to the children of kronos

"Yes" Came a ruff reply from Zeus.

"Do you think she might be planning something with the Titans?" Athena asked not liking how there isn't too many facts about Aphrodite that she knows off.

"I don't think aph is that powerful that she can talk to people in the underworld without us knowing" Area said wondering why Aphrodite would have such ring.

"No but look at the writing it isn't even ancient Greek its older." She said passing around the ring after I lands of Poseidon he says.

"It looks like the language used around the Titans. I know someone who can probably tell us what it says but are you really that curious?"

"Yes I mean I stole her ring" Athena explain

"We might as well do it and I'm also really curious why Aphrodite would have a ring like that." Apollo said after having an argument with Artemis.

"Fine" Poseidon said before teleporting Hecate to the throne room.

"What might you want Poseidon?" Hecate asked.

"Hecate?" Athena asked "do you think you might know what it says on this ring?" Athena asked as she stood up and gave the ring to Hecate.

"Where did you get this lady Athena. Because this is the wedding ring of Dorrise."

"Dorrise!" All the Olympians shouted confused.

"Yeah Dorrise daughter of Ouranus she was married to Atlas' older brother Moris." Hecate said highly confused "it says here in old magic writing to my dear wife Dorrise forever loved and forever will- your husband Moris." she look around "why are you staring at me. Where was this ring anyway I thought she faded thousands of years ago around the Titan war."

"Hecate" Artemis said uncertain "can you tell us why Aphrodite might have it? "

Hecate look lost in thought for a moment before replying. "No although if you guys really want to know it looks like Dorrise's memories might be in here."

"Thank you Hecate you may go now" Poseidon said before flashing her out. "Athena?" He asked in one of the rare moments they got along "can you get the memorise so we can find the story of a goddess that we've never heard of before?"

"Yes I think I might be able to" She said before playing with the ring until it started to smoke a faint red. As the ring's smoke covered the throne room a voice came from it.

 _Forgotten goddess hidden from sight. See her life you just might. A short of a goddess that shaped the world and one that you didn't know the true beginnings of._ It said as the smoke gathered at the center and started to show the life if the goddess Dorrise.


	2. The Beginning

No one's POV

 _The screen you could say started to show the ocean slashing hard against the shore until it suddenly stopped and cries could be heard. A little baby girl in a simple cradle was in it._

"Is that?" Hera asked "Is that Dorrise"

Yes came the voice **this is the beginning of the life of Dorrise when the Titans found her a few years after the Titans defeated their father.**

The gods stated silent wanting to see what this goddesses story was.

 _The baby cries echo in the ocean until the cradle ended up near the shore were some young boys were running. One of the boys heard the cries of the infant goddess and went to go see what it was. As he heard the cradle the cries stopped as he stood above the small infant._

 _"Son" someone they recognized as Iapetus called._

 _"Moris where are you" Clymen Iapetus wife called looking for her son._

 _"Mother, father look" Moris said while pointing at the cradle._

 _"What is it dear?" His mother said before looking inside the cradle "Oh my Iapetus the Oracle was correct Father will bear a daughter after his death"_

"Wait" Ares interrupted the screen pausing. "Wasn't Aphrodite born from Ouranos remains?" He asked looking for a nod of approval before continuing "and this 'Dorrise' was also born from it. And Aphrodite just so happens to have the wedding ring of Dorrise who just so happens to have disappeared around the same time Aphrodite was found. So does that mean Aphrodite might be Dorrise?" Ares asked the other olympians.

"No it's impossible she could not have done that. It's just not possible even with cereal." Demeter said but even she knew that the words weren't true.

 **It's very much true. She has lived her life very much in secret without people knowing the real her and I thought it was a good as time as any to do it.**

"Wait what do you mean by you?" Apollo asked

 **Do you not recognize me?** The voice asked before the gods shook their heads **I am chaos creater of the universe and I personally think it's time for you to know the truth. For years I've been guiding Dorisse on the path she is on now and fate has called for you to know the truth and why Aphrodite had to change herself.**

The gods remained quiet to much in shock over what they just heard. As they were quiet the screen started up again.

 _"We must take her to mount Othrys and show her to Kronos and the others she is a gift from the primimorials after all." Iapetus said._

 _"Dad" Little Moris said "What will be her name. She should have a name after all?" He asked he looked to be around 5 god years of age_.

 _"We shall call her for what she is" Clymen said picking the infant up "We shall call her Dorrise of course since she is of the sea her name should represent it also." She said._

 _The screen changed to what looked like to be outside of Mount Othrys were Dorrise looked to be in a fine ivory dress and look like_ _she already grew 2 years (which was normal for the gods and Titans) by the time she reached the time of the Titans. A Titan they could all easily tell was Kronos in his youth most likely before the gods we're born seeing as Rhea was beside him looking at him with_ _love in her eyes and he returned it just the same before grabbing Dorrise also known as Aphrodite to the gods and shouting._

 _"The oracle was correct" He shouted holding up Dorrise for all the Titans in the crowd to see. "Father had a child after his death and here I proclaim to you all Dorrise sole daughter of Ouranus." He said as the Titans and their children_ _cheered_.

 _"Now let's all swear on the Styx never to hurt this gift to us" He said before loudly for everyone to hear shouted "I swear on the river of St_ _yx to never hurt Dorrise!" Every Titan soon followed suit and swear on the Styx not to hurt her._

 _"Now the party shall start!" Kronos shouted before Dorrise started giggling and every Titan cracked a smile before shouting out in glee. That's when the screen collapsed_.

 **That is enough for today the voice said before the gods could asked what happened. You shall come back tomorrow before learning the rest since it's late and Aphrodite would get suspicious about** **why you guys have been here for the whole night and might find out that you stole her ring.** The voice said before disappearing along with the smoke. Silence filled the room for about 5 minutes before it was disrupted.

"Are we not going to talk about how the Titans swear not to hurt Aphrodite" Hermes asked shocked at how happy the Titans seemed to look and how they swear to protect a child that they barely know anything apart.

"I thought that Aphrodite was just never close enough battle lines which is why she never got hurt when fighting the Titans." Artemis said she always thought that it was weird how the Titans never seemed to hurt her in a fight.

"I think" Hera said "We should all get some sleep we have had a long day and we need to process. Which all the gods agreed wholeheartedly before flashing out awaiting for the next day to come.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hey guys hers a new chapter just for you know the chapters are going to be updating once a week expect this one since this is what you can say the real starter chapter. Im having a lot of fun doing this but I do get lazy so sometimes I will miss an update tume but I swear on the rivef of styx that I will finish this story *thunder sounds* their you know im telling the truth now any way. Thats all for today folks.

-bye


	3. Eating Hestia

**I see you guys actually came back**

chaos said as he saw the gods the next day after making the smoke appear again. **I was worried you Were going to do chicken out.** Chaos said chuckling

"We wouldn't do no such thing" Zeus said hotly trying to show chaos how powerful he can be.

 **You shouldn't be so cocky Zeus especially after you learn how you played a part in Aphrodite's future. And let me tell you it's something you shouldn't be proud of.**

The gods confused stated quiet before the scream played

 _On the screen a little girl around eight was running in a field being chased by a few boys around ten all in good fun. The girl they notice was Dorrise who had reddish-brown hair with tight natural curls. She had_ _sea green eyes and freckles on her nose, they noticed that she was very beautiful for an eight year they noticed a boy behind her that was trying to reach her before catching up to her and picking her up._ _"Morris why_ " _She screamed before he let her down. They noticed that Moris was a handsome lad for his age. He had ebony straight black hair and gentle black eyes. His tan skin was even darker know Artemis would say it was the same as Zoe's._ _Come Dorrise it all in good fun" He teased her once he put her back down "And we would of had to stop anyway Rhea has just given birth."_

 _"Really?" She said before running to mount Othrys while Moris just watch the goddess happily run._ _Once Dorrise reached Mount Othrys she hid behind a pillar to see Rhea show Kronos his new daughter Hestia._ _Dorrise's eyes lit up as she saw abeautiful baby girl being brought up to Kronos and announcing her to him before her eyes got scared and soon the gods found out why._ _When Kronos finally held her he was looking at the_ _child scared before eating her in a big gulp._

"Wait a minute " Hestia said as the gods were talking by surprise on not just what they just saw but they had forgotten Hestia was here seeing as she was always quite near the flames. "Are you telling me that Aphrodite saw Kronos eat me?" She asked shocked.

 **Well yes I mean she saw the others get eaten also but that is what sorta set in stone what would happen in the future.** Chaos calmly replied

The gods just sat there stun that she actually saw that no wonder she always looked at Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, Hestia, and Hera weirdly whenever the Titans were brought up. Soon the screen played again.

 _Dorrise looked at Kronos shocked as Rhea had a temper tantrum and left in a flash before ending up at the field looking for Moris._ _"Moris, Moris!" she yelled running looking_ _for him before running into him._ _"Hey Dori_ what's wrong what a the matter?" _He asked greatly concerned the gods noticed._

 _"It's Kronos he-he" Dorrise said trying not to freak out to much._ _"He what Dorrise you can tell me."_ _"He ate his kid!" Dorrise said crying. "He ate Hestia"_ _"What?" Moris said shocked "No he wouldn't have he to nice and good and_ _what!"_

 _"You dont understand Moris I saw it I saw it with my own eyes!" Dorrise said crying tears streaming down her face. Before Moris pulled her into a hug._ _"Everything it going to be okay. Everything will be alright" Moris_ _said even though even the gods could tell that he was worried about what was going to happen._ _"No Moris. You and I both know that things are not going to_ _be okay they may never be okay again." Dorrise said broken by what she just had seen._ _"I'll be okay love just for today everything will be okay Dori." Moris said trying to reassure her not noticing how she froze when he called her love. Before the screen came down._

 **I never really enjoy seeing that one always remind me how Kronos turned evil because believe it or not Kronos was a good ruler before he got the prophecy which turned him bitter and heartless.** Chaos said as if it was a normal thing.

The gods though were still shocked at not just that they technically saw Kronos eat his kids but that Aphrodite herself saw it up right in person when she was eight.

"How is she not insane" Hermes ask looking at Apollo for help.

"Hey don't look at me I never thought I would see it myself to be honest with all of you" Apollo said after all the gods stared at him.

"Can we please just keep on watching the sooner we finish this the sooner we can giver the ring back to Aphrodite and the less chance that she won't be on our trail and find put that we're looking intp her memories." Athena said for her herself had for once on her life no idea wht was going on. The gods agreed with her and started to settle down so the screen could come back up again and show more to this story of Aphrodite or Dorrise or whatever you wanted to call her.


	4. Training and Moris

Everything was quiet as they looked to the wall waiting for the screen to start.

 _In the screen you see Dorris 12 years of age sword fighting with who is unknown as they gaze upon her they can tell that Dorris is slowly becoming more and more beautiful. Her cheeks have started to obtain shape and her eyes have become sharper with her long lashes. As they watch her sword fighting they can see that she has not missed a single blow and that_ _while she remained scar-less the person training with her got more and more scars before she hit a final blow that left the person on_ _the ground. As the person on the ground started to get up they got to see a clear vision of the person and well they didn't think that Atlas would be training with her._

 _"You did pretty well Dori" Atlas said with a smirk._

 _"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that I don't like it." Dorrise reputed with a huff as she blow a piece of hair out of her face that had somehow managed to get out of the tightly made braid in her hair._

 _Then how come my brother can call you it?" Altas replied his smirk though seemed impossible grew bigger._

 _"Shut up you scar head." Dorrise replied rolling her eyes._ _"Round two?" She asked but before Altas could answer someone else did._

 _"Not today Dorrise_ " _Someone they realised as Kronos said. "The fates have called you today. They want you to seek special training for what I don't know but you must get going and change out of these clothes. Also women shouldn't fight." He said pointing to the leathers that we're tightly wrapped around her body as her training outfit._

 _Dorrise rolled her eyes before flashing_ _away and into a small cave area that sealed to be the place where she lived as only thing that were there seemed to be thing that dorrise owned though no one missed the clothes of a boy around 15 years of age._

"Umm… please tell me that he just stays over." Apollo said looking sick to the stomach. Nobody answered him but they all had the same thought "I hope he just stays over."

 _"Where you going Dori you should be training with sir-strong-enough right now." A voice came from behind her._

 _"Well Moris, Kronos interrupted before I could kick his ass and said that the fates have called me so I should be going." Dorris said not even started that there was a guy in her room while she was changing._

 _"Come on love just one kiss."_

 _"You and I both know that I have never kissed you and that those clothes on my bed are from when you got in a fight with Altas and I had to heal your sorry little butt so stop acting as if we've fucked."_

You can all see the gods let go a deep breath at her words. Chaos course found this all hilarious.

 _"Doesn't mean I can't dream love."_

 _"Well this dream won't come true." She said before flashing out all the gods could hear was Moris cursing before Dorris was in front of the fates._

 _They said in harmony. "We've been expecting you."_

 _\--_

Hello puffs (thats what I'm calling you now) sorry that i didnt post last week I forgot to and i didnt feel like posting on a non-saturday also im in mexico right now so I was busy packing and getting my himwork from all my classes. Anyway thats all for today folks

-bye


	5. the fates

_"Welcome" They said in harmony "we've been expecting you."_

 _"What do you want my Lady's" Doris said bowing to the fates._

"Wait hold up" Athena said as everyone turned to look at her. "Aphrodite meet with the fates to be "trained" Yet she's still only the goddess of love? What a waste of talent" she huffed.

Although no one wanted to say it they all agree with Athena on how unpowerful she is. Well everyone expect Ares as he knows first hand how much she plays a part in the wars he's in and how even though he's never payed attention to it before whenever he and Aphrodite are "sleeping" together she would (most likely unknowingly) shift into "dorisse" (though he found her beautiful that way so it usually stayed. Because unlike what many people think he likes Aphrodite for her and not her looks)

" _We are here to tell you of your destiny or at least as far as we have come with it" The three fates said._

 _Lachesis moved forward toward dorrise."You are a powerful force Dorris. Many will look down on you but even if the didn't know it, you are their superior. You are the daughter_ _of Ourous. Made from the seas and no mother. You_ _are a primiolo of the sky. You control it at your will. You will save the gods in the war. You will find love. You will cause war and love. You can carry the sky as if it was a feather. You will be the primiolo of the sky the goddess of love and war and the holder of the sky." Lachesis said_ _cupping her cheek "You can change our minds you can change a human's or even a god's fate. You can be good and evil_. _You can bring death but also life and don't lie we know that you practice killing and growing with roses the flower that you made if I'm correct?" Lachesi asked "You are more than a pretty face Dorrise. So are you willing to train to use your powers with us. You will still_ _do sword practice and become the best person_ _in it if I'm not mistaken. So what do you say will you train and fair warning you must pledge your loyalty to chaos for this."Dorisse looked to be lost in thought as if weighing her options._

 _"I'll do it" She said._

 _"Well then come" Lachesis said "and repeat after me." Next what followed was dorrise speaking in a language none of the gods knew._

 **I remember that day** chaos said **it was the day where she pledged her loyalty to me and even to this day she still does though not as often as before.**

 _Dorrise started to glow a light blue then pink then red. Before they knew it all of the colors started to mix together and become magenta. The colors started to wrap around her and while that was happening her images started to flicker although it was to fast for the gods to tell expect for the_ _one that she uses right now as Aphrodite so it probably the love goddess one which is pink. (No surprises there._

 _When the colors finally striped the fates looked at Dorris proudly._

 _"Congratulations you survived Chaos. Now off we go we'll talk more about this next week. Oh and Moris still wants that kiss" Lachesis said before dorrise could flash out._

 _When she did she saw Moris waiting for her in her house sitting on a chair._

 _"Hey dorrise. How was the thing with the fates?" he asked._

 _"Pretty good if you don't count that they told me that you still want a kiss from me" Dorrise said with a smirk._

 _"Come on love I know you longer than anyone else I was the_ _one that saw you come up to shore when you were born if I'm not mistaken. Come on just one kiss." He asked playfully as he came to cup Dorrise's cheek._

 _"Not until we're married because you and I both know that people that are betrothed shouldn't kiss or anything like that until their married."_

 _"Come on just one kiss"_

 _"Nope not happening in my own free will now get out"_

 _"Come on babe you_ _be like this" Moris said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her before putting a kiss on her forehead "I'm just kidding I have sword practice right now anyway. Bye love" Moris said before sneaking a kiss on her cheek._

 _"Bye moris" Dorrise said as she touched the place where he kissed_ _her_.

_

yay finished another chapter hopeyou guys like it. anyway thats all for today folks

-bye


	6. More About Aphrodite

"Okay so Aphrodite is a goddess of love and war and Primiolo of the sky?" Athena asked. "That isn't possible you can only be one thing it's impossible for her to be a goddess and primiolo."

 **Actually she's the goddess of love, primiolo of the sky and the Titan of war.** Chaos said as if it was completely normal

"Wait she's a Titan that means she was a spy for Kronos like her daughter she's a TRAITOR!" Zeus yelled just about to zap Aphrodite in.

 **Well you should know that Aphrodite and Dorrise has no love for the Titans after what they did to her.**

"Wait Aphrodite and Dorris aren't they the same person" Hermes asked completely perplexed as to why Chaos said that as if they were two people.

 **Well you see Dorrise and Aphrodite is like her and Venus the same person but slightly different personality but just slightly. Same** **with her primiolo form**

"But shouldn't she have just kept her name the same like why did she have to change it." Artemis asked intrigue in the horrible love goddess.

 **She's always had different names. As a primiolo she was named Aleka or defender of mankindas she was always nice to them and kept them safe from harm. As a Titan well she's** **called Dorrise but her full title is Arete Dorrise or** **war of the sea seeing as she was a war Titan and born from her** **father's remains and the sea. Aphrodite well that's** **what she called herself when she meet you as she didn't use that form before then as it was never useful.**

 **She has many forms as when she's a primiolo or Aleka she has silver and gold hair. Her skin is either midnight blue like the night sky or sky blue like the sky in the day it depends of weather it's day or night. She has two different** **colored eyes on her right her eye looks like the sun on on her left her eye looks like the moon. She's more well for lack of better term- day and night in that form. She can be really happy to see you one second** **then you slightly piss her off then she cursing your name.**

 **As Dorrise she's more hot-headed but not just that she's prone to be how to say-short minded she believes something that way then it should be that way and if you don't agree then she's already killed you with her sword.** **As Dorrise she has auburn hair sea-green eyes and freckels on her nose and shoulders she's quite that pretty one as Dorrise but you know Aphrodite is the prettiest. As Dorrise she's more athletic even thought they all have about the same athletic ability but Dorrise in just slightly better.**

 **As Aphrodite though she's more calm then the both combine and not at all as talkative as the others though I don't understand why and no I cannot tell you you have to watch and seechaos said as he caught athena about to speak. She is you know the** **prettiest and looks like whatever the person who looks at her seems fit although that's a masque that she had put on herself** **as she saw fit in it as she was the goddess of love but her true from as Aphrodite is how she sees herself in the mirror** **so apparently blonde hair sky blue eyes sun kissed skin with freckles all over her face and arms a little petite for a goddess and a perfect body though no one but Aphrodite herself has seen herself like that as she never alouds people to** see **her in that form even if they find that beautiful as she hates the way she looks as it a reminder of her-** chaos stoped speaking as he remembers what he couldn't say.

"OF HER WHAT?" All the gods screamed as they realised that even now there are things that are keep 100% hidden

"What are you talking about?" Ares said seething in rage.

 **She hates the way she looks so she hides her face with makeup. That's all for today it's getting really late you should go back before-**

"-I find out?" said a voice from behind them all chaos quickly disappeared without a word seeing as they all know who spoke and it was the last person they wanted to see right now.

_

yay i update a day late but still i did. looks like the gods might be in trouble but anyway. thats all for today folks

-bye


	7. Split Personalities

"-I find out?" said a voice from behind them all chaos quickly disappeared without a word seeing as they all know who spoke and it was the last person they wanted to see right now.

"Oh hi Aphrodite how's it going?" Apollo asked trying to flash away but found that he couldn't and by the looks of all the others they couldn't either.

"It was going good until I couldn't find my ring. Then I remebered the last person that was in my house. And that person just so hapoens to be Athena and well then I went to find her and I couldn't then I realized I haven't seen any of you guys also so I thought they must be in the throne room and here you guys are." Aphrodite said with a forced smile.

"Would someone please explain to me why you have my ring and are looking through my fucking memories" She said looking altogether pissed. But the gods knew that she was really seething in anger as she has never ever said a cuss word before.

"Aphrodite as the Lord of the sky and of the gods I command you to let me go this instant." Zeus yelled which sadly for him did not turn out well.

Aphrodite stared at him a hard fixed stare before, before the gods eyes her form started to change and next thing they knew she was Aleka.

"No Zeus as primiolo of the sky YOUR MASTER I tell you to get down and bow." Aleka said with a firely glare since although it was nighttime and her calmer personality should be showing but the angrier she became the more her hot temper from day started to show through.

"You can't make me" Zeus said staring back at her but coward at the glare that was next sent. And the most terrifying thing anygod ever saw happens next. Aleka grew an evil smirk and held out her hand she chanted in a unknown language and zeus was standing up and bowing to her.

"That's nice isn't it having the king of the gods know his place. Isn't it Poseidon." Aleka said addressing the Lord of the Seas her more sunny and bright personality started to show through before getting interrupted by flashing back into Aphrodite.

"Oh my what happened what did Aleka and Dorrise do?" Aphrodite said looking at the scared looking gods.

"Um Aph please don't kill me but what was that." Ares said seriously scare of the woman he loved but he wasn't going to say that and at least he could move from his throne again.

"Athena your picked the worst week to acknowledge my other sides." Aphrodite side holding her head as if she was having a giant headache

"What did you mean" Athena asked hopeing she wouldn't get incinerated by the love goddess.

"Today is the day I was made from the sea so of course my other sides like to show themselves so I usally hide away but when Dorrise noticed that her wedding ring from her husband Moris was gone she got angry then Aleka notice that her own husband Chaos was not were he was supposed to be they got really angry and you know what happened next."

"Wait so at first we saw Dorrise then it was Aleka and now it's Aphrodite." Apollo asked when Aphrodite nodded (which looked as if hurt her more than it could be physically possible) Apollo then asked "um is there anyone of use that should not like, mess with one of your sides? Cuz you know I don't want to get blasted into tartures." (AN is that how you spell it I have no idea)

"Well Aleka hates Zeus because he acts like he own the sky where it belongs to her but she's fine with everyone else and aperently really likes Apollo and Artemis since they bask in the day and night respectably."

"Dorrise also hates Zeus but is fine with everyone else. Then theres me and I rather save my breath because they are all out war in my head." Aphrodite sister before her form flickered to Dorrise the Aleka before turning back to Aphrodite all while she was growing in pain.

"I got to go and keep on looking at my memories and see my sorry I give you my permission." Aphrodite said before momentarily turing into Dorrise and saying "Athena don't think that we're done you still stole from me" Before Aphrodite was able to regain control and flask them all away."

 **Is she gone**? Chaos ask scared if his wife was still there

"Your wife is aleka one of the youngest primiolo and your scared of her?" Artemis asked

 **Yes is I don't be nice she will not pay attention time me for a whole fucking month I can't have that**.

"Anyway" Zeus replies clearly still shakened up at what just happened with Aleka "shall we keep on watching?"

 **yay i updated on time. i hope you enjoy this chapter looks like Aphrodite is going through some stuff. i wonder why dorrise is so angry that they took her wedding ring well you have to wait and see. Anyway thats all for today folks**

 **-bye**


	8. Spying

None of the gods really wanted too as they were tired and decided to call it a night before five of them going off to find Aphrodite. (Or Dorrise or Aleka whoever was in her body at the moment)

They (as in Apollo who wanted something to do,Hermes who just wanted to have some fun and maybe steal something, Athena who wanted to learn more about Aphrodite and her past, and Artemis because someone responsible has to go and Dionysus who was somehow roped into this [1] ) had some trouble finding her as they couldn't teleport but after a while they found her location and teleported a little away from her and found themselves in a mysterious cave that they remember as being the one where Dorrise lived in.

"Why are we here shouldn't we be looking for Aphrodite and she's not here" Dionysus said whining as he hadn't had his daily amount of 2 gallons if wine in the morning.

"Shh I here something" Hermes said before picking the lock and opening the door that lead them from the cave to an alter were a woman was on her knees sobbing.

"We ran out of time didn't we? It's a shame you know. I spoke to your brother a few days ago, my first time in years, he says he misses you and he wished he got to say one final goodbye and he regrets not forgiving you when he had the chance. I told him it wasn't his fault or the Olympians but he still blames them. I think that's what he hates them so much. I still blame myself you know it was all my fault. She died not long ago...and she didn't even know." She said before bursting out crying. "She didn't even know who I really was. She hated me and she never knew that someone loved her. And know I can never tell her without Hades knowing about it. That's why I'm happy about what's going on right now maybe he'll allow me to see her again… one last time." She looked up and that's when they could tell it was Dorrise.

"Wait thats-" Apollo said before being cut off by his sister.

"Yeah it's Dorrise we already knew to you fiery ball of gas know shut up before we're caught." Artemis said but not without a few grumbles from Apollo about how she is his little "sis".

"I already know your there you guys and Hermes don't touch that it's poisonous." Dorrise said as Hermes froze in his tracks as he was just about to touch a vile of something that looks black just before being smacked by Athena. "And I know you wouldn't want to be hit with chimera poison." She said and it was evident that she was smirking even thought she had backs to them. And let's just say the gods wanted to be gone before it was too late.

"New can you please leave and let me mourn in peace before I kick you out?" She asked and the next thing that she knew all of the gods had flashed away but not without Hermes taking the vile of hellhound blood. I hope he realizes it blood and won't kill but will cause a great amount of pain even for a god.

back at the throne room*

"That was close" Apollo said trying to catch his breath. (Hey teleporting takes a lot of energy and it doesn't help when your in a rush"

"Extremely" Hermes said."Let's agree to never do that ever again.

"Agree" The others said.

"It's a good thing I was able to take this" He said holding up the random ville from earlier.

"Hermes you took it" Athena shouted at him trying to grab the vile to no avail.

"Was even is it" Artemis said finally noticing that Dionysus had ditch them.

"Hellhound blood" Apollo said staring at the vile.

"Are you sure Apollo hellhound blood is very rare to get and only the original 12 hellhound have the pure blood." Athena said matter of family like one of those kids in your class that would give long ass answers to questions when they didn't have there hand up while everyone else was waiting patiently to be called on *cough*you know who you are*cough*.

"Yes I'm sure it is. I've only seen anything like that before and it was hellhound blood." He said his fiery attitude showing a little. "Anyway Hermes be careful with that Dorrise is right it is poisonous."

"And I don't want you pranking anyone with it" Artemis said to Hermes as if he was a 5 year old though he did sometimes act like it.

"Aww come on just once?" Hermes said while. Making puppy dog eyes and pouting.

"No and that final" Artemis stated before flashing away for the night. The others soon following suite.

 **Hey guys Im back I got into a kinda mood where I didnt think anyone liked the story so I stoped writting it but thanks to OutsiderOfPercyJackson I got my confidence back and anyway I promised to finish didnt** **I**

 **Just for you guys to know uploding is going to be the regularl saturday uploads but right know im spam making alot of chapters so there be ready when the time comes.**

 **[1] do you like how I made them represent the four Hogwarts houses well except Dionysus unless you also count him as a Hufflepuff**

 **Anyway see you puffs later.**

 **Thats all for today folks**

 **-bye**


	9. Lessons

**Nice of you to join us Dionysus I'm guessing you finally got your daily intake of wine?** Chaos said as he noticed Dionysus much happier than yesterday.

Dionysus just nodded.

 **Well anyway let us start shall we?** He asked when he heard no objections he started up the screen.

 _The screen showed a slightly older Dorrise around 14 of age and that didn't make any sense of why she was even prettier than before her curly red hair what up in a traditional Greek hairstyle and her green eyes shone brightly in the dark as she was in a cave mixing something together._

 _"Now Dorrise I want you to be very careful." A tatain they noticed to be Iapetus said. "Chimera poison can be very hard to treat but if you make this mixture correctly you should be able to cure it all long as you have the ingredients."_

At this Apollo's interest was peaked. "Does that mean we'll learn have to make the solution for chimera poison?" he asked

 **Wait** was all that he was replied with.

 _"Now Dorrise I want you to show me how to heal chimera poison?" Iapetus said. "You may proceed"_

 _With that said Dorrise went to get different vials of liquid and powder mixtures._

 _"Now Dorrise I want you to walk me through this process to make this special paste."_

"Is it really going to be this easy to learn how to make this paste?" Apollo said getting a pen and paper out. Hey even the god of medicine can always improve.

 **Easier said than done Apollo easier said than done** chaos responded **I don't even know how to do it and she's explained it to me many many times already.**

 _"Well first you get ground up poppy flower as it makes people fall asleep to help calm the pain." she said getting poppy and putting it in a silver bowl. "Then you get lava from the Phlegethon which heals most of the poison and you have to mix it up until it's a paste like material. Although it won't be enough to fully heal such us why you must get some nectar and pour it into the mixture until it turns into a bright red instead of the blood like color ir is right now." Dorrise said adding some nectar from a brown canteen into the paste like mixture that turned bright tomato red. "When finished you either put the paste where you had gotten poison on you body or if you drank it (for some weird reason) you must eat some and the easiest way by putting it on bread."_

 _Iapetus looked into her bowl put some of the paste in a jar before stating. "You make that sounds simple when really most Titans can't even understand why the Phlegethon is even used instead of Styx."_

 _"Because Styx water would just dissolve the poppy powder" Dorrise said simultaneously._

All the while Apollo was smiling like a lunatic as he wrote all of this down. I swear Artemis has never been more afraid for his sanity before.

 _"Correct. New you may go you past today's quiz but be careful one of these days I'll get you. And you may take the rest of the paste for your own use." He said smirking._

 _"That's what you said before I got the Venus potion right on the first try." she said getting a pint sized jar and scraping the rest of the mixture into the bowl._

 _"I'll get you one of these days dear sister but now you better leave before your late we don't want that again shall we?"_

 _"One time I show up late and all of a sudden people thinks I've had sex!" Dorrise yelled._

At this everyone in the throne room was laughing.

"Ah so nothing's changed then" Poseidon said wiping the tears from his eyes.

" _Well you don't want them to think that you and my son did it again do you?" He asked his eyes questionable._

 _"No" She grumbled out._

 _"Well then Αντίο"_

 _"Αντίο" (1) she said before flashing out_

_

Now I hope I did good. I hope you puffs like it anyway that's all for today folks

-bye

(1) Αντίο means bye in greek


	10. Metting the Group

**_(This is happening right after the last chapter)_**

 _"Dorrise!" someone yelled before flinging herself to dorrise. She looked to be around 15 but was most likely older considering how gods age. She has pale skin and black hair_ _her eyes were completely black and when you looked inside there was a fire burning bright in them._

 _"Hecate! It's good to see you it been so long" Dorrise replied_

 _"I saw you yesterday" Hecate said laughing_

 _"Still"_

"Wait why is Hecate there?" Hermes asked.

"Because she is a Titan she was just on the gods side in the first Titan war." Ares answered before Athena could tell the story from when Hecate was born to now. Though she is surprised that are Ares knew that.

"Oh shut up I'm not an idiot you know" Ares said fiddling with one of his knives given to him by Aphrodite once he notice the shocked look Athena was giving him.

 **Anyway…** Chaos said.

 _Well anyway I just wanted to tell you that-" Hecate started before she was cut off._

 _"Reese!" Was yelled before Dorrise was engulfed in another hug. This time by a male with curly ash blonde hair and a pale face. His eyes_ _were red like the Greek poppy and his face was handsome and chiseled. This male also had wings colors of red orange and yellow. Which is what gave it away._

"Hypnos as well? Athena make a list if all the gods that knew Dorrise but didn't tell us anything." Zeus proclaimed. Athena happily obliging got out a scroll and quickly wrote down Hecate and Hypnos.

 ** _(AN The reason I made him pale and not dark like his brother is he is considered lazy in Greek mythology so he must stay inside a lot thus barely going out in the sun so he can't really get tanned and in_** ** _the PJ books he hasn't been seen so I can't just used his appearance as described plus i like the idea of them looking both diffrent from eachother and yet still the same.)_**

 _"Hypnos!" Dorrise yelled happily before glaring at him. "I told you not to call me that"_

 _"And I decided to ignore you. I mean come on only Moris can give you a nickname no fair" Hypnos replied pretending to act like a kid that didn't get what he wanted_ … _so like Zeus and Dionysus._

 _"Calm down brother it not her fault that she's betrothed to him." said another man walking up to them. He had Ebony hair to his shoulders and skin the color of teak wood_ **_(AN i searched up a picture of the wood it means he isn't pale but is darker skinned in the books)_** _also his eyes were a honey gold but other than that he looked exactly like his_ _brother the same sharp cheekbone and chiseled chin. His wings the colored of blue, black, and purple shone in the sunlight. The both looked around 18._

 _"Thanatos!" Dorrise yelled before hugging him as well._

Athena added him to the list.

"Thanatos! I haven't seen him in the sun for something other than death in a thousand years!" Hades yelled surprised.

 _"Hey Dorrise it's good to see you as well." He replied laughing._

 _"So Dorrise where were you that caused you to be late?" Hecate asked with a smirk._

 _"For your information I was getting tested by Iapetus."_

 _"Sure you where" Hypnos joined in. "And I was definitely not sleeping last night."_

 _"You pervs I will not hesitate to murder you." Dorrise yelled smacking him upside the head. All the while Thanatos was smiling like a maniac._

 _"This is the most fun I've had in a while and I've barely done anything!' he said laughing._

 _"Anyway" Dorrise said getting down to business. "When are Iris and Arke meeting up with us?" **(AN there twins in greek mythology like Hypnos and Thanatos.)**_

Athena quickly wrote down Iris before stopping. "Do I still have to write down Arke seeing as we sent her to tartarus?" She asked

"I don't thinks so do you brother" Poseidon said before looking at Zeus.

"No I don't think she counts." Zeus said and stared at Hades who responded to him with a shake of his head.

 _"They said around noon so they should have been here by now." Hypnos replies rubbing the spot were Dorrise hit him. "Damn you have a good arm" He mumbled._

 _"No shit. I need it to be the Titan of war you son of a bitch" Dorrise repiled. "No offence Nyx."_

Every god had their mouths open.

 **What's wrong?** Chaos asked highly amused.

"Sh- sh- she cursed Aphrodite never curses" Hera stated confused.

 **Really? Dorrise and Aleka curse all the time and when I here Aphrodite talk I always hear her say at least one curse word.**

"Well none of us had heard her curse before earlier today and that was Dorrise." Hermes said.

 **There Hermes is where you lie isn't that right Ares?**

"I mean yeah aph curses a hell lot just usually not in public." Ares said after everyone started staring at him. This was happening a lot recently "Can we just keep on watching you pieces of shit?" He relied trying to mask his confusion with anger.

Weirdly everyone followed him

 _"Hey stop fucking cussing!" Someone yelled out from behind them. She had toned olive-colored skin, long black silky hair tied in a bun on her head, and warm chocolate brown eyes. Her wings were butterfly_ _shaped and golden unlike Hypnos and Thanatos' feather ones. She had a flowy white Chilton that at the bottom flashed to different colors._

"Iris" Athena said surprised at how the hippie goddess used to look like.

 _"Iris" Dorrise yelled quickly hugging her_.

 _Next to iris was a girl that looked near identical to her except that she had black wings instead and her Chilton was grey with more diluted colors at the bottom_. _They bothed looked 16._

"Is that?" Hermes asked

 **Arke twin of Iris. Goddess of the second rainbow and messenger of the Titans betrayer of the gods. Now forever enslaved in tartarus.** He relied dryly

"I never imagined she would look like that I always imagined her as a horribly ugly goddess like misery though she looked exactly like Iris" Hermes replied gaining nods from the others

 **There is a lot you don't know because Zeus punished so many for believing in there leader plus you've never seen her before today**

They were silent as they watched the screenplay

 _"Arke" Dorrise yelled hugging her. "Looks like someone finally got out of there cave." She said smirking at her._

 _"Look who finally got off of Moris's dick" Arke replied smartly emitting a snort from Iris, a chuckle from Thanatos and Hypnos, and a cough from Hecate trying to hide her laughter while Dorrise turned bright red._

 _So quick that the gods only saw a blur Dorrise grabbed Arke's hand turned her to face away from her while she held her in a choke grip._ _"Do you want to test me?" Dorrise wipered dangerously. As Arke shook her head trying desperately to breath. "Didn't think so." She said letting go watch as Arke gasped for precious air._

 _Arke looked up and…_

_

Cliffhanger sorry not sorry.

I hope your enjoying the story so far you guys are the best

Sorry puffs again for the cliffhanger

Thats all for today folks.

-Bye


	11. Crushes?

_Arke looked up and she burst out laughing. Which confused the gods a lot._ _"You say things like that but the way you react may mean that your still a virgin but that doesn't mean you want to be one." Arke said with a smirk after she was finished laughing_.

 _"Come one Dorrise we all know your excited to get married to him ever since Kronos announced it when you were 10. I mean you've had a crush on him forever" Iris said laughing along with the others_.

 _"Iris you can't say anything your betrothed to Zephyros" Dorrise yelled. "And unlike me I know your not a virgin."_ _"Oh shut up" Iris said_ _turning red as Thanatos finally burst out laughing._

 _"Come one sis you know it true you come home smelling of sex" Arke glared at her clearly not impressed_.

 _"Oh you can go fuck off"_ _"Oui what crawled up your ass and died?" Thanatos asked playfully at her._

 _"I mean Zephyros' dick has been there so we really don't know." Hecate said misteviously._

"Okay why are they so wrong in the head aren't they supposed to be more mature around this time?" Hera said in her usually i-think-im-the-best-but-i'm-not voice

 **Remember this was before people would have affairs with mortals "cough Zeus cough" So they really didn't have much sex as they would do now and they only did it with the people they were married with before Zeus made it a custom to sleep with mortals because of his thunder cock.**

So much laughter after chaos finished speaking like really thunder cock?

 _"You… fucking… piece… of… shit" Iris glared hitting her sister between each word._

 _"Why aren't you hitting Dorrise she was the one who started it" Arke whined._

 _"Because I'm afraid of her and the fact she's the only one that can beat Kronos." Iris whispered._

"Ha thats a lie. No one person is strong enough to beat him" Zeus said not believing it for one second.

 _"Oui stop talking about me behind my back I can still hear you idiots." Dorrise said behind them._

 _"Hey brother do you remember that day" Hypnos asked Thanatos._

 _"Of course Kronos was healing for a month after Dorrise took care of him. He was in such a state of shock for a week that he got beaten." Thanatos agreed_

 _"And after he got out of his trance he started cursing up a storm." Hecate added._

 _"Hey at least we know where Dorrise got the curse words from I swear when his in pain he has no brain to mouth filter." Hypnosis said rolling his eyes._

 _"I can still hear you" Dirisse said_

 _"Yeah I know and I can still hear iris fucking her crush while your kissing yours." Arke said_

 _"I do not like Moris"_

 _"Of course you don't you love him." Iris said gaining extreme satisfaction when she saw that Dorrise could not disagree with her because it was true._

 _"Lord just shut up." Dorisse said hiding behind her hair._

 _The others just laughed at her pain._

 _With that the mist faded._

 **Wow it already dinner time you better go do your godly duties goodbye**

"what what" Apollo said confused at how quickly things ended.

"Its true we better have dinner and styf its getting late and mabye we can talk more to Aphrodite about this" Hestia said happy that for one her family wasn't yelling at eachother.

The others thought this was a giid idea and got ready for dinner and ares got ready to ask Aphrodite or as he would say "aph" some personal questions.

\--

Hello guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter get ready for next weeks that going to be "dinner"

thats all for today foks

-bye


	12. Dinner

Everyone for the first time in forever was sitting at the grand table having dinner while they waited for Aphrodite to arrive so they could speak.

"Hello everyone" Aphrodite said arriving to the dinner and sitting in her usual poison with ares to her right and Athena to her left.

A general hello or "good afternoon" Was passed around as they all stared at her while she just stared down onto her plate patiently waiting for the questions to start firing.

"So aphrodite" There it is.

"Why didn't you help us out in the first titan war?" Zeus asked.

"I did help you out" She said picking on her plate.

"Then why do I not know anything about this "Dorisse" before today?" Zeus asked angrily stabbing at his stake as the others looked at her.

"Because you never saw me" She replied taking a sip of wine.

"Oh really then how did you help out?" He added accusingly.

"I help out in ways you didn't even knew you needed help with… like how you were able to have Campe not look over at you guys or smelled you while you were getting your items crafted" She said popping a grape into her mouth.

"Oh and how did you do that might I ask?" Hades asked curiously.

"Easy" She started eating another grape. "I went to talk with her."

"That's it?" Hermes asked shock.

"I mean another of people knew me so Campe wasn't really trying to kill me when I saw her." She said taking a bite if her chicken. "And she also made the oath so she really couldn't hurt me even if she tried." She added thoughtfully.

"Yeah about that" Ares said finally speaking. "How is it that you don't ever get hurt in battle I mean we know they made an oath but wouldn't that mean that they would be punished if the hurt you not, they can't hurt you"

"Ares, when they made the path it was more so physically binding so even if they put poison in my cut or stabbed me with a sword at my heart I couldn't get hurt by them" She said truthfully. "Now I must admit I have been hurt before by someone like a newborn before they made the oath" she said glancing a Zeus.

"Uh hey dite (pronounced die-tea) why did you never tell us you could treat Chimera poison" Apollo asked "and what even is a Venus potion?"

"First of a Venus potion is actually a poison and Iapetus made it and I am the only other person that knows both how to make it and cure it." She said pointedly to Hermes. "And you never asked" She said simply.

"So I could've just asked you to teach me to do it?" He questioned with a dead serious face.

"Yeah" She said simply continuing to eat her chicken "oh and Hermes please give me back the hellhound blood you have in your back pocket your going to break it and it WILL cause excruciating pain and I will NOT help you because you stole it from me."

Quietly and timidly he gave it back. He was a little scared at how she knew that firstly he took it and secondly where it was stored.

"I mark it with my godly sign so I know we're it is incase anyone ever steal it or I loose it as it is poison" She said after getting stares at how she knew it.

There was a collective and timid "oh" especially when they started to wonder how many poisons she might have.

"Thousands that only I have the cure for" She said. "Oh and Apollo I can teach you how to make some of them especially since you're going to learn about some of them in my memories."

"Okay thanks" Apollo said simply staring at Artemis in confusion.

"oh and if there ever is an accident" She said pointedly at Hermes "if someone ever steals a poison and if it brakes on someone I have the cure for it in my old home in the place where Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and Dyinosis broke into." She said pointedly glaring at all of them. "She looked at the time on her silver watch. "Oh look at the time dinners over I should be going bye losers" She said before flashing out.

"Did she just call us" Poseidon started.

"Yep" Hades answered

'Are we going to just let her?"

"Uh huh"

"I must Admit it is kinda funny" Zeus said with a shrug.


	13. Night Talk

After that the gods left to do there jobs and sleep. But area had something he had to do. He had left after Aphrodite to quickly finish his errands.

Afterward he flash to Aphrodite's home or palace more so. Usually he just went right in if he wanted to see her but tonight was different. He knocked on her door and not even a minute later the door opened by itself. This was nothing to Ares and he went directly to Aphrodite's room.

When he got there he saw her lovely as always. Her face beautiful and regal was makeup free (something that only he ever saw). Her hair long and golden blonde was set straight and she was wearing a simple T-shirt dress. Even though she looked plain. Ares loved her like this. He enjoyed it when she was able to put down her walls around him rare as they were. She was plain in the fact of accessories and attire but if you ever saw the goddess face you would know that she was in the least ways simple. But Ares didn't come here to look at her he came here to talk.

"Hello Ares" She not meeting his eyes.

"Aph" He said seriously his face showing no emotion.

Aphrodite sighed in response she knew he wanted to talk and that he was deeply upset because he didn't call her by his pet name for her; pearl.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He said sorrow filled his eyes along with hurt and betrayal. The other gods might think that he was brute and tough but privately with Aphrodite he could never keep it up. She always saw right through it anyways.

"I tried to forget it even happened." She said sadly. "I tried so hard."

"But why" He said anger seeping through. Happy to have an emotion he was use to evade him. "Why would you never tell me why did you never think to tell me about all of this." He was starting to yelled "Why did you lie to me. Was all of this fake did you just joined the gods to help Kronos. Did you just pretend to be on our side to weaken us. Did you pretend to love me?" He said tears starting to enter his eyes but he pushed then away. He was Ares the god of fucking war he didn't show emotion except rage to anyone. "Except Aphrodite" His brain thought.

"What Ares no!" she replied hotly tear threatening to spill. "I would never betray the gods not after the Titans betrayed me and certainly not after they killed my husband that I love. And I do. I do love you Ares! I do!"

"Then why do you still call him your husband. What about that!" He yelled. "Why do you still love me when your still in love with your true love Moris!" He was crying now they were few and far between but he still cried. The first time ever at Eros's birth along with his other children sired by Aphrodite. The only other one other time was when those was when the giants had him in the jar. That was the worst 18 month of his life.

"Because Dorrise loves him!" She yelled sobbing. "And I love you Ares. Me and Dorrise we share body but we are separate minds we love different things cry for different reason but we are mainly the same person but just like you and Mars we aren't the same." She replied tears streaming down her face but looking as beautiful as ever and Ares hated it because right now he didn't want her to be perfect he wanted her to be truthful. "I love you Ares" She replied caressing his cheek

"Then why did you never tell me" He replied angrily stepping out of Aphrodite's reach longing for it as soon as he did but held himself back.

"Because my knight" She said her pet name for successfully calming him down a little before continuing. "There painful to talk about mentally yes but also physically. Whenever I think of it me and Dorrise start to fight and it's painful, my knight, it's so painful to speak of." She put her hand on his arm and this time he didn't push her away. "Am I forgiven" She asked him hazeldly drawing circles on his arm.

"In one condition" He said kissing her hard. "I get to spend the night with you"

She smirked clearly liking the idea. "Kiss me again my knight"

"Whatever you say my beautiful pearl." he replied pushing her onto her bed trying to forget the fight they just had and it worked as for the rest of the night they barely thought of tomorrow.

\--

hello puffs new chapter.I know its a little OOC for ares but i kinda like emotional ares.

anyway thats all for today folks

-bye


	14. Delos

The next day the gods noticed Ares was in, a lot better mood than usual though no ok me wanted to assume why.

 **We should be getting ready for the next memory**

 _Dorisse was outside of the throne room on mount Othrys. She knocked on a door and waited patiently until a loud "enter" Was heard._

 _"You wanted to see_ _me brother?" Dorisse said to Kronos her stable voice and worry free expression showed that she was not afraid of him._

"Brother?" Hermes choked out.

 **Yes well she is made from Ouranos remains thus making him her father. Which is also the father of the other Titans thus making them her siblings to yes brother.**

 _"My dear Dorrise it good to see you again I have to tell you something" He said plainly from his throne it was black and gold with a faint sent if blood that the gods did not like how they could smell it_.

"How can we smell it?" Athena asked

 **It was a important part of Kronos' throne**

 _"What is it Lord?"_

 _"You are 14; nearly 15 if I'm correct?"_

 _"Yes" she repiled plainly_

 _"And your getting married when you turn 16"_

 _"You were the one who made the rules so you should know all of this but yes?" Dorrise replied confused._

 _"Well I decided that since you're of age to get married" He replied casually._

 _"Yes that is true but that doesn't mean-" She was cut off before she could finish._

 _"I decided to gift you something." He replied just as plainly as before._

 _"Really?"_

 _"yes"_

 _"But then what is it?" She asked a glint of curiosity shining through in her eyes._

 _"An island" He said rising up from his throne._

" _I'm sorry did you just say an island? Brother you have to be kidding me"_

 _"I'm not come" Kronos said holding out his hand fire dorrise to take. When she said they teleported to and island that seemed familiar to Apollo and Artemis._

" _Is it floating?" Dorrise asked looking over the edge._

 _"Yes and it will be devoted to you" Kronos said. "The species on this island is the new thing called hu-mens that Prometheus made. You should know all about them." He said looking at her._

 _"Yes I do" She said her voice hardened as she was glaring at the ground._

 _"Anyway they_ _will be devoted to you and will sacrifice things to you. In their eyes you are there main Titan. They will ask you for favors but will also ask for punishments you will_ _make sure to answer these prayers and do your best with these man kind things. Do you accept?"_

 _"Yea brother thank you" Dorrise said smiling at him which_ _caused him to smile as well. Which honestly it was extremely different from when the gods old see him smile. That smile usually was a evil smirk one that good chaotic energy. But the way he smiled right now made the gods realise that dorrise_ _was someone that even the cruelest person would like._

 _"Well. What would you like to call it?" he asked looking at her_ _the smile still on his face._

 _"Delos seems fitting as it appeared out of nowhere" She said looking around the island._

 _"Very well we shall call it Delos" Kronos said smiling._

 _"I think the first thing we should do is throw a party" Dorrise said a smirk on her lips._

 _"I like the way you think sister"_

"Wait so you're telling me that the place were me and arty here was born" He had to pause in order to stop artemis from punching a hole in his face. "Was were the beginning of mankind lived and Aphrodite use to own it? Aphrodite use to own Delos?"

 **I can't say much but let's just say if it wasn't for Aphrodite you and Artemis would of never ever have been born**


	15. Party I duel

_The screen showed a party with all the Titans there and they were all seemed to be having a good time._

 _But one person seemed to be able to be spotted easily. That person of course was Dorrise._

 _Her hair was now cascading in ringlets down her back. Her hair no longer in the traditional Greek updo. Her eyes held a glint of mischief. She was talking to someone. Someone with white hair and eyes while there skin was pitched black. Selene._

"Athena add her and Helios while we're at it to the list." Zeus said tiredly. Like seriously how did all these people forget about Dorrise or fail to mention her if she was this popular.

Artemis looked a Selene with sadness the once quiet but happy Titan no longer lived having long since faded over time but for a moment she allowed herself to forget

" _All I'm saying is that you have all this stuff and the sky. And you got an island!" Selene said to Dorrise "like be reasonable you cannot control that many things and you cannot control me." She said rolling her eyes._

" _Is that a challenge?" Dorrise said mischief now clearly evident in her eyes._

 _"You better be carefully sister Dorrise is more powerful than she appears" A voice said behind them his hair and eyes we're practically gold while his skin was a pale white like clouds. Helios the old sun god-titan. It was now apollos turn to sigh sadly._

' _Yeah unless you haven't noticed Dorrise can beat anyone in a duel even Kronos" A voice said from behind Dorisse slinging his arm around her shoulders. His black eyes and hair along with his copper skin and the way he slightly blushed when he touched Dorrise told the gods that he was indeed Moris. A_ _17 year old Moris that is and he was slowly becoming even more handsome than Zeus in his prime._

 _"Oh really I'd like to_ _see you try" Selene said challenging Dorisse "Come on give me your worst"_

 _"Is that a challenge" Dorrise asked raising an eyebrow._

" _Only if you accepted" Selene said changing into her silver armor. Dorisse doing the same just with a blood red and black one._

 _"I accept". Dorisse was quickly pulled away by Morris_

 _"Are you_ _sure Dorisse? I mean in the only time you can be harmed by someone is if you challenge or accept a duel" He said worried his eyebrows scrunched up and had a puppy dog eyes look_.

 _"Don't worry I'll be fine" She replied and went off to start the duel but not before kissing his cheek which resulted in a very red faced Morris._

Yesterday Ares would've been upset but with what Aphrodite told him last night he was able to keep his anger down.

 _Dorisse and Selene were in fighting positions getting_ _ready to charge. Everyone was now around them rooting for different sides._

 _"DORISSE DORISSE DORISSE" one side chanted._

 _"SELENE SELENE SELENE" The other one said._

 _Kronos was in the middle no doubt being the king_ _and all. He was on a throne and proclaimed loudly. "LET THE BEST TITAN WIN" Which mad when crowd cheer even more._

 _They started fighting and while selene was using all her might to try to get an upper hand dorrise was standing there easily blocking her blows while looking a bit board. Finally Dorisse was getting tired of not doing anything and so quickly that it was near impossible to see she slashed her sword cleanly cutting into her skin._

" _I win" Dorrise said as selene looked shock to see that she lost._

 _"B-but, BUT HOW" Selene yelled distraught._

 _Dorrise simply smirked and change out of her armor and walk to Moris._

 _"I'm not telling but let me just tell you. Rookie mistake to think you could beat me."_

\--

hey puffs long time no see.

i was kinda busy i went to my friends birthday party and my family decided to take a last minute trip to mexico for family reasons but im back now so be ready because im planning on having the paparty be at least 3 chapters long.

anyway thats all for today folks.

-bye


	16. Party II memorise

_I'm not telling but let me just tell you. Rookie mistake to think you could beat me." Dorrise said leading Moris away from the crowd._

"Wait wait wait" Athena interrupted.

 **Yes?**

"If Dorisse could beat kronos in a fight why did selene try to beat her?"

Good question that I don't have the answer to.

"Also" she continued "If Aphrodite could beat Kronos why didn't she kill him in the second Titan war?" She asked to which the other gods also agreed with.

 **Why don't you guys visit your children?** Chaos asked.

"Because we can't even if we want to." Hades answered glum so normally.

 **Exactly she wanted too but couldn't the gates strictly forbade it and they have allowed her to meddle in affairs before because Aphrodite does know what she's doing. Now shall we continue?**

The gods just sat there on their thrones finding no point to argue.

 _"Dorrise what the hell. Why did you agree to it." Moris said angry._

 _"Moris sometime you have to let someone think there right before you prove them wrong." she said solemnly._

 _"How do you feel about having mortals live here instead in that hotel thingy in othrys." He asked her taking a sip of what they think is beer._

 _"I just feel guilty I guess." She said looking down._

 _"Why did you feel guilty love?" Moris asked her. She laughed_

 _"That's right I never did tell you" she said. "Tis a painful memory after all."_

 _"Would you mind telling me love?" He asked her his eyes full of concern._

 _"I can show you"_ _She said "Do you want me to show you?" She asked during her fingers near his forehead nearly touching it. He just responded by nodding before her fingers touched him._

 _They closed their eyes and soon where in a place of many regrets. From the screen the memory was fuzzy around the edges._

"Wait. So we're watching Dorrise and Moris look at a memory while we watch the memories of Aphrodite so we're technically watching a memory of a memory?" Hermes asked with a smirk on his face as the other gods groaned.

"He needs to eat more cereal" Demeter said with a huff.

"No he doesn't let us continue" Hades said trying to get away from this situation. Which the other gods we're all thankful for.

 _A ten year old Dorrise showed next to Kronos walking to who knows where._

 _"What do you want from me Lord?" Dorrise asked Kronos._

 _"We will be having a lesson today on disrespect more importantly if someone was to disrespect one of us." He said calmly._

 _"Who was disrespectful Lord Sir." she asked him._

 _"New species called humanity. They started wanting more stuff and were extremely rude so I want you to punish them." He said looking at her._

 _"Me but why must **I** have to punish them?" she asked him confused._

 _"Because you must learn to not befriend these maggots in the future._ _Now here we are and this is the human" Kronos said going into an arena where many humans where in the stands while one was tied up with ropes and in the middle of it all._

 _"Now Dorrise" Kronos said sitting in a throne throwing his scythe to her to which she caught easily. "Kill him."_

 _"Must I brother?" She asked him._

 _"It is your birthright I think it would be fitting now. I want you to detach his arms then legs and finally pierce his heart."_

 _Dorrise was near tears but did as told cutting off his legs and arms painfully slow before hesitating near his heart._

 _"Now Dorisse" Kronos yelled._

 _"Please have mercy." The nameless mortal begged._

 _Dorrise's eyes harden turning red as she swiftly staged the scythe in his heart and took it out for kronos to see._

 _"Happy?" She said narrowing her eyes at him coldly._

 _"Extremely dear sister extremely"_

"PSYCHOPATHIC KILLER" Zeus said. While chaos laughed at his stupidity… don't tell him I wrote that for my well-being *thunder and lightning* fuck pray for me guys.

 _The scene faded back to Moris and Dorrise to which she was crying._

 _"Love, are you alright?" He asked wiping away her tears._

 _"I will be and anyway" She said getting her happy faced back up. "Tis a party and I think you owe me a dance" She said leading him back to the party with the others._

 **\--**

 **whats up my puffs hows it going i totally didnt right this 10 minutes ago.**

 ***thunder and lightning***

 **shist**

 **well amyway**

 **thats all for today folks.**

 **bye.**


	17. Party III congratulations

"Wait so let me get this straight" Athena said holding her hand up. "Aphrodite murdered someone because Kronos said so.

 **Yup**

"Okay continue"

 _Dorrise lead Moris through the crowd they danced for a while but soon he had to excuse himself having some matters to attend to. Dorisse was mingling in the crowd. Quick chating with 3 to 4 titans at a time before moving on the the next group._

 _"Dorrise!" Said a voice behind her. As dorisse turned around they say Arke in front of Iris and what looked like to be Zephyros hand in hand walking while making goo goo eyes at each other._

 _"Congratulations on the island Dorrise" Zephyros said finally looking away from Iris._

 _"Thank you Zephyros, and congratulations to you for becoming the god of the west wind. When a the wedding by the way?" She asked them._

 _"Next week" Arke butting in. "They've been waiting for it for so long that I'm surprised their not having it sooner." she said ignoring Iris' glare._

 _"Anyway…" Iris said rolling her eyes. "We should better get going" She said pulling both Zephyros and Arke away just as Atlas comes over._

 _"Would you like a dance mylady" he asked teasingly bowing and holding her hand out for her to take._

 _"It would be honor" She said teasing him back before taking his arm._

 _Altas guides her through the crowd before reaching the dance floor._

 _"Congratulations on the island" He said as he spinned her around._

 _"thank you Altas."_

 _"So how are you and little mory doing" He asked._

 _"First off he doesn't like being called Mory and secondly were fine thanks for asking." She said when she stopped spinning._

 _All of a sudden all the candles went out and dorisse couldn't see anything before the lights turned back on and then mysteriously turned back on._

 _"Happy birthday Dorrise!" Everybody yelled._

 _"Happy birthday Arete Dorrise, war of the sea, Titan of war" Kronos said handing over a long black Stygian iron sword encrusted with rubies and diamonds and plated with gold at the hand with red leather grip._

 _She bowed as she was handed the sword but that's not were thing ended._

 _"Dorisse catch!" Moris said throwing her an apple before dorrise catched it._

 _"Moris you do remember what this means right?" She asked smiling a bit._

 _"Will you marry me?" He asked_ _before the_ _screan went away it was time for supper_.

The gods sat there stunned mouthes slightly opend with wide eyes.

"Did he just proposed" Hermes asked

"Yes, yes he did." Athena replied

They all quickly went to do their duties before ceing back.


	18. The Engagement

"Um sorry but I'm saying this right now but this is such a power move to follow this." Apollo said talking about the previous scene they just watch.

 _"Will you marry me?" Moris asked her a hopeful smile on his lips._

 _"I don't know Thanatos and me where discussing running away to the underworld." She said a teasing smile on her lips. "But I guess I can cancel it for you I'm sorry Thanatos."_

 _"My dreams have been crushed u shall never get over my broken heart" He said winking after his playfully dramatic scene._

 _"I that a Yes" Moris asked "because either way we're going to get married."_

" _It's a yes love." Dorrise said hugging him "There's no need to get worried. "_

 _"I wasn't worried." He said taking something out of his pocket. "Here" He said sliping on a simple silver ring no jewels or anything was on it. "You'll get a nicer one later"_

 _Cheering from the crowd brought them back to reality._

 _Moris picked up Doris and twirled her around him pure joy was on all of their faces even kronos had a happy grin as he hugged Rhea. A family tossed and broken can still see hope and happiness once in a while. It was what the Hestia always wanted of her family that she was never able to get._

"They look happy" Artemis observed staring at the screen.

"How is that possible how can they look so happy?" Hera asked looking distastefully? at her sons.

"They look like a real family" Hestia said staring at them a look of longing on her face.

The big three stared at each other then at there sister then at ther children/nieces. They could've had a family a real one but the moment they decided to cast every other Titan to torturasthey cancel it. They didn't know how a Titan as popular as Dorrise would fail to be mention from any of the other titans.

 **They are many things that Aphrodite has done and many different reason as to why she's done them. When you see more of her story you will understand more why she is so absent from history and why so many thing that you** **thought were by chance really weren't like how Zeus was the only one that was able to escape his fate.**

"Wait but mother said-"

 **The only reason why you were free was because Aphrodite decided to intervene after looking into fate while training with the fates.**

"She trained with the fates?" Athena asked wondering what intellectual intelligence was hidden Aphrodites head.

 **Sometimes we hate fate but it catches up to us whether we want it to or not. Some run from it others don't but it finds us sooner or later. Fate always get the way.**


	19. The Wedding

_"Hey don't scrub so hard Hecate" Dorrise said as the seen pop up to show dorrise in a marigal tub getting bathed by Hecate Iris and Arke._ _"Sorry but we need you to get ready, your getting married tomorrow and you know what that means" Hecate replied applying more soap in the tub._

 _"You think I haven't thought about this at all? We're going to go to the feast males and females in different tables then afterward Moris_ _will take off my veil Signifying the complete transfer to his family." She replied rolling her eyes as they continue to wash her. Washing her hair and body wich was thankfully mostly hidden from view._

 _The time skipped and Dorrise was there wearing a beautiful red ivory dress with rubies and diamonds at the hem and sleeves while Arke got her matching veil and carefully placing it on her carefully styled hair for the veil to cover her whole face to the point of_ _only being able to notice there was a face there._

 _"You look lovely Dorrise there isn't a finer bride like you." Iris said staring at her witha smile on her face._

 _"Not even yourself?" She asked tilting her head slightly to the left something Aphrodite did all to common as a sign of amusement._

 _"Now don't go pushing it" Iris replied slightly rubbing her slight baby bump with one hand._

"I'm sorry but since when has Iris have a child." Apollo said shocked.

 **Since when have you guys even heard about Dorrise before this?**

"Touche" Apollo responded.

 _"Come on we best be going " Arke said as they went outside. The outside was a beautiful sunny day filled with nymphs, satyrs and titans. There where rows of chairs and tables lined with fresh bread, cheese, figs and a grand honey cake._

 _"Women on the left men on the right" Arke said leading them to the table just before the banquet silently sitting down._

 _The party commenced as soon as they did so with many female titans remarking about how beautiful Dorrise looks in her dress as they ate. Dorrise mostly eating bread and figs as she was too nervous to eating anything else._

 _"It it now time to commence the unveiling" Kronos replied standing up after a few minutes of eating and grabbing Dorrise as Morris came into view wearing his own red clothing._

 _As Kronos handed her off to him he gave her a small almost timid hug before sitting down as Morris took off her veil and caused a big deal of tears doing so as now Dorisse belonged to herself and Morris no one else._

 _Morris slowly picked up the veil pulling it over her face which held a small timid smile that held love and affection for him._

 _"I love you" he whispered to her as he made his way back to his table._

 _"I love you too" She replied as well gracefully going and sitting at her own table._

 _Cheers were yelled out and soon the beer was being passed around._

 _"Hey dorrise" A very drunk Helios said coming up time her. "I hope you have a good marriage it is eternal after all" he said before going off to find more beer._

 _Soon the festivities were over and the next part of the marriage was soon to come the next day._

 _Dorrise came into view to what it looked like to be her own home before sitting down with Iris right behind her letting down her hair before getting a knife. I one quick cut pulling her hair down to make her curly hair lay flat she got the knife and cut a line cleanly through it making her hair now shoulderwithe._

"Did Aphrodite really just do that" Hermes asked surprised. I mean why would she sacrifice her hair she didn't agree to it when she married Hephaestus, although she really didn't love him so…

"I guess so" Demeter replied staring quizedly at Dorrise who seemed to be a different person altogether than Aphrodite.

 _They got out of the cave Dorrise wearing a different red color dress as they sit down in the table festivities commence as the males ate while the women talk and when they finished they switch roles as the women ate while the males talk and drank beer._

 _Soon it was time for Dorrise to move in with Moris and they quickly found out what the downey was._

 _"What could the downey be I wonder" Athena said before mumbling to herself. The other gods ignored her as this was a annoyingly common acorence._

 _Dorrise and Moris walked hand in hand to the underworld where a mansion sat it was definitely nothing like Hades' and it looked to be in a different place as well. Closer to "the pit"._

 _As Dorrise when inside the house a light glowed around him._

 _"Your the titans of war now" She said to him. "the male titan if war."_

"Ohhh so thats what it is." every god in room exclaimed.


	20. Girls Night Out

_"Come on its your last day of freedom" Hecate said pulling Dorrise outside her cave._

 _"Your saying that as if won't be able to hang out with you guys anymore" she replied not giving any hesitation of where they might take her._

 _"Well not in the same way your now married Dorisse things may never be the same again" Arke said leading them to a beautiful waterfall where other titans were just chilling._

 _"And anyway can't you see into the future so shouldn't you be I don't know, know how this is going to works out?" Iris said sitting down on a rock as if a throne._

 _"I'm scared to look at it the things I see are never good" Dorrise said looking away from them all_

 _"Come on we'll go with you" leto said appearing up behind her and holding her hand in a motherly instinct._

 _"The things I see aren't meant for you guys I may get stressed by them but you guys can become insane or even die" she said worryingly_

 _"We can't die silly were titans we're immortal." Rhea exclaimed._

 _"If only you guys new" Dorisse whispered to herself not meeting anyone's eyes._

"Is she talking about the first titan war?" Athena asked

 **You know Athena I really don't know she really isn't so talkative on her other sides.**

"Wait she isn't" Zeus asked. "I mean I guess I understand you know you know more about her past so why doesn't she talk.

 **I don't honestly don't know one day she just stoped**

 _"Come on Dorrise what do we have to lose"_

 _"Everything"_

 _"Don't be such a debbie doubter" Hecate said._

 _"You won't be saying that when your mind melts and all that you have left is a pile of mush for brains" She replied deadpan._

"That's a nice thought" Apollo thoight aloud.

 _"That's dark Reese" Isis said a serious look on her face_

 _"I'm the fucking Titan_ _of war what did you expect" She replied rolling her eyes._

 _"Woah calm down okay shit" Arke responded holding her hand up._

 _"You sure your not pregnant" Leto asked_

 _"Do you want to be murdered"_

 _"Okay anyways" Hecate said switch the conversation "So about looking into the future-"_

 _"I forbid you guys from doing it" dorrise replied glaring at them_

 _"You can't make us" Rhea replied_

 _"I said. I FORBID IT" she yelled her hair standing on end her eye turning blood red._

"That sounds like" hades started

"X" Zeus finished

"Who's X" Athena asked highly confused at how much she doesn't know.

"A person that help us in the first Titan war we never saw them again after that" hestia said. "They were quite lovely and extremely helpful in the war."

"They're the reason we won the war" Poseidon said

"Does that mean Aphrodite if she's X" Demeter asked.

 _"Dorisse, what was that" Leto asked_

 _"Dorisse" Leto asked slowly._

 _"DORISSE" she said getting more aggravated that she wasn't getting an answer._

 _"War"_

 _"What?" Leto asked_

 _"It's war" Dorisse said. "What you just saw was war"_

 _"So that" Hecate started._

 _"Is how I look like in battle yes" dorrise finished noteeting anyone's eyes._

 _"I don't want you guys to come with me because I'm worried you will try to change something in history and you shouldn't do that it is too dangerous. Not only can you die you can destroy the world."_

 _"Dorrise" Hecate said putting her hands on Dorrise shoulders in order for Dorrise to look at her. Everyone else was looking at them. "What have you seen that make you so afraid."_

 _"I can't say but it's not good." she said. "Anyways today is supposed to be a fun day let's make ignore shall we."_


	21. Seeing the Future

_"Hello love how was hanging out with the girls?" Morris asked when he saw Dorrise enter their home._

 _"It was good love I just really tired right now I'm going to go lay down."_

 _"Alright love take care" Morris said kissing her. "I have to go speak to " General" Atlas." He said disappearing._

 _Dorrise turned toward the staircase as 8d to go up them but then she looked around before making a hand gesture that opens up a staircase downward._

"How many of those does she currently have in her home on Olympus?" Hera questioned.

 **I don't know 5 to 10** Chaos replied **I forget sometimes she has one in her bedroom is all I know for sure.**

 _She reached the bottom of the staircase coming in from of the underworld._

 _"What is she doing their I wonder?" Hades said to himself._

 _"Hello Chronos" she replied into the abyss_

"Kronos?" Hermes asked

"I think she meant Chronos with a C H as in the pirimiolio god not our grandfather" Area replied not even looking up from his knife.

 _"Hello Dorrise." he replied as he formed a shape his skin was golden with copper geared eyes and silver colored hair. He had a clock where his heart should be meaning if he was to die all time would stop and everything would cease to exist. Fairly handsome man if Apollo had anything to say about it._

 _"I wasn't expecting you back so soon to drink my blood" He said holding out a cup._

 _"I am recently married Chronos you know this." she replied her face without any hint of emotion._

 _"You and I both know the truth dorrise of the secret your keeping"_

 _"I have no idea what your talking about Chronos now will you let me drink or what?" she asked a scolding face on._

 _"You know that rules right?" He asked holding the cup out to her. "You can't change the future without sacrificing some of yours"_

 _"I know" she said taking a drink out of her cup. The visions changed and soon she say it. Blurring together quickly time past. As she looked around everyone saw what she did. Zeus being shown to Kronos but this time it was really him. Rhea killed with grief starting a war. Her dead body in pieces. Dorrise pregnant. A baby in her arms as she runs away. Her with a child that looked oddly familiar. The east and west where split in a clean line fire was everywhere. Tsunamis in the South storms in the North the whole world was in chaos._

 _Dorrise suddenly gasped looking around as if she had just been told it was her final one. She looked up at Chronos_

 _"Going to change the future I can't have that happen" She said determined._

 _"I thought so" Chronos said "But what are you willing to sacrifice"_

 _"Well see" She said "now take me where I need to be."_

 _"if you so wish" He said waving his hand and Dorrise appearing in front if Gaea._

 _"What do you want" Gaea asked. "Have you come to take Zeus to Kronos girl?"_

 _"No dirt I've come to help hide him."_

 _"What can you do child"_

 _"I am not your daughter Gaea" Dorrise snared._

 _"No you're much too weak"_

 _"Where is Rhea"_

 _"She's about to give birth by herself"_

 _"Not anymore"_


	22. Hiding Zeus

_"Rhea I'm here" Dorrise said sitting by her as Rhea held her baby._

 _"Dorrise you shouldn't be here Kronos is expecting to see him soon I have to show him." Rhea rushingly replied worrying._

 _"Rhea what's his name?" Dorrise asked_

 _"Zeus"_

 _"Give me Zeus"_

 _"No I can't if he find a out I hid the baby he will throw me in tartarus and I can't let him do that to you as well."_

 _"Rhea you have you trust me I have a plan"_

 _"Well what is it"_

 _"Gaea get over here" Dorrise yelled out._

 _Gaea came by walking to her mumbling about his she shouldn't be telling her what to do._

 _"What do you want" Gaea asked a bite in her voice._

 _"I need you to make a rock that looks like a baby." Dorrise replied._

"Wait I thought it was Gaea that came up with the plan to hide Zeus" Athena said starting to mumble quite a bit now the gods just ignored her it was a normal routine.

 _"Now give me Zeus" Dorrise said holding her arms out for the bundle in Rhea arms. Rhea gave it to her hesitantly. As soon as Dorrise got Zeus she held him in the most gentle manner someone ever could._

 _"So here the plan" Dorrise said as she when on to explain to them how The a will trick Kronos into eating the rock baby as Dorrise hides Zeus away in a place Kronos cannot get to._

 _"How can I trust you Dorrise" Rhea asked. "I know your my sister but hiwbcan I know that you won't just give Zeus time Kronos."_

 _"I swear on the river of styx that I'll be sent to Tartarus if I do." Dorrise said. "Now I have to leave. Zeus is going to sleep soon and you know how babies are when they wake up." Dorrise said standing up before vanishing somewhere._

 _She went to a clearing and started running zeus tucked in her arms as she ran toward a cave._

 _"Echo I need your help" dorrise said running up to someone in a cave._

"Echo?" Apollo asked you mean that nymph we cursed years ago.

"That's the one" Hades said as Athean wrote down her name.

 _"What's wrong sister?" Echo asked._

 _"I need you to take care of him" Dorrise said handing Zeus off to her._

 _"Wait what."_

 _"Look Kronos is looking for him and the best thing we can do for everyone is to hide him away now quickly" Dorrise said gathering up everyone. In Crete. Zeus started waking up._

 _"Everyone start singing" dorrise yelled_

 _Cretan warriors sang and clashed their swords so that no one could hear Zeus crying._

 _"Come on little one" Dorrise said rocking the baby back and forth. Once he quieted down Echo went up to Dorrise._

 _"What is the meaning of this?"_

 _"Look Echo I saw something and doing this may be our only hope that the world doesn't get destroyed." Dorisse said making a cradle to put zeus in._

 _"There you go now now be good,ahg" Dorrise yelled Zeus had gotten her hand and zapped her with lightning._

 _"Yep just an angle like his father. Though he does look like him" Echo said looking at Zeus_

 _"Echo will you take care of him me and Rhea will come along a couple times each week he just can't be near Kronos"_

 _"I promise Dorrise I swear on styx." Echo said "but how will we feed him?"_

 _"Gaea will have that covered I think now I have to leave I have been gone for far to long and Morris will worry."_

 _"Goodbye Dorrise"_

 _"Goodbye Echo, bye devil child" Dorrise said waving._

"Did she just call me devil child?" Zeus asked.

Everyone in the throne room was laughing.

"Yep, she did" Poseidon said salty tears in his eyes.


	23. Pregnancy

_Dorrise walked in through the door of their supposedly bedroom as Morris came back home. Dorrise looked sick to her stomach her clothes were different so the gods could tell that it was a different day from the previous screen_

 _"Morning love how was your nap"_

 _"It was fine" Dorrise said looking away from eyes dewy which was impossible because aphrodite never ever cries._

 _Morris sensed something was wrong "What is it love" he asked worryingly._

 _"Morris" she whisper tears in eyes threatening to fall "I'm with child"_

The gods are silent all wondering why she would be sad about that a child should be a gift to have with another immortal.

 _"Really?" He asks her. Dorrise nods her head he starts cheering before stopping at the tears that are threatening to fall. "Why aren't you happy Dorrise I thought you were excited for when we would start having kids."_

 _"I am just worried that's all especially after the deal" she starts off before breaking off._

 _"What deal?" he asks her. She just shakes her head in a way of saying that she won't tell Morris just sighs and holds her close._

 _"All will be fine love all will be fine"_

 _"But what if it isn't" she asks_

 _"What do you mean?" he asks_

 _"What if Im not fit to be a mother what if I'm just like Kronos morris. How can I know how to be a mother when I don't even have one?" she yelled historically tears streaming down her face. She broke and the gods could tell that this is the first time she has ever really cried since she was 8._

 _"I was born alone with no parents to my name " Ouranos is gone and I have no matter how can I be a good parent I'm just doomed to fail." she said "Pontus is the closest thing I have ever had to a father"_

 _Morris looked at her holding her close. "I've seen you with the others children especially when Leto was born you are one of the kindest most fit to be a mother Titan other than Rhea and you know why's that you should not need to worry about the fate you control it make sure it knows that you are the boss." Morris said kissing her forehead. Dorrise merely nodded but didn't dare to look up know he could tell she was keeping a huge secret from him._

 _Dorrise excused herself saying that she had a job tomorrow in the early morning before heading up to their room_

 _Dorrise looked at the mirror she was in front of and slowly started at her stomach with guilt filled eyes she pressed her dress to her body in order to see the small bump that was their._

 _"I'm sorry" She said pressing one hand to her mouth to try to muffle her sobs. "I have curse you to a fate you do not deserve in order for the rest to have a good one." She looked down at her stomach before collapsing to her knees holding her stomach with one arm the other still on her mouth "I'm so sorry" she sobbed on the floor her tears streaming as she hide her face behind her hands as she finally allowed herself to scream in pain._

The gods merely sat their shocked with pity in their eyes as they stared at the goddess that sacrifice her happiness in order for them to rule.


	24. Labor

_"Hello Dorrise it's good to see you" Rhea said from behind dorrise who sitting down on a couch and was now heavily pregnant her stomach extremely round indicating that Dorrise might 9 months pregnant._ _"Hello Rhea" Dorrise said standing up and walking towards her. "What is it that brings you here this fine morning"_ _"I came to see if you could take me to Zeus" Reach said before coming close to her ear and whispering "And Morris doesn't want you to be by yourself when the baby can come at any moment now."_ _"Oh him" Dorrise said "he's so worrisome about anything I do now. I don't think their is a day since I told him about the baby that he hasn't asked me if I can get up on my own I'm the bloody Titan of war if I can handle war I can handle a baby." she said to Rhea "especially your devil child Zeus he's a nightmare honestly if he wasn't your son I would of left him with Kronos"_

"Oh looks like dorrise knew the truth about you centuries before we did" hades said to Zeus.

"Yeah and the devil child is hades" Poseidon rubbed in.

"Shut up" Zeus simply said to his older brothers.

 _Rhea shook her head at her antics before dorrise took her by the arm and teleported her to the island where Zeus was._ _Zeus was seen running towards them his little 2 year old self._ _"Mamma!" He said before Rhea picked him up._ _"How is my lovely little child" She said as Dorrise went to speak with Echo making sure Zeus couldn't see her._ _"Dorrise" Echo said. "It's so good to see you how's the baby._ _" Coming soon I just CD an wait especially since Morris thinks I'm mads 8f glass now and CD ant do anything by my self."_ _"That must be tough now what's the gender." She asked_ _"Echo I have told you this a million times I can't tell-" Dorrise suddenly stopped placing a hand on her stomach in pain._ _"Dorrise are you alright do you need something?" Echo asked worryingly._ _"Get Rhea" Dorrise said looking up at her "the baby's coming"_


	25. Childbirth

"Fuck" Apollo simply stated after the previous events. Everyone looked at him as to why he said that.

"Because you know-" He said wait for someone to understand "Because the child is curse and Titan births are extremely painful as to those of a goddess" He said looking at Artemis and Hera "You guys should know this your the patrons of childbirth and motherhood." He looked irritated at them "Just get on with the video" He said pissed.

 _"Rhea" Echo yelled "Rhea" She practically screamed._ _"Coming" Rhea yelled Zeus nowhere in sight now as Rhea came to the clear where Echo and Dorrise was. "What is it-"_ _Rhea stared at Dorrise quickly getting to work with raping a arm around her making sure she was comfortable. "I have to get Dorrise back home to the underworld their I can get Hecate to help and alert Moris, thanatos and hypnos about it can you notify them echo?" Rhea asked her quickly._

 _"Yes I can but hurry" Echo said quickly before Rhea nodded and teleported away with Dorrise. As Echo stated an Iris message to them._ _As soon as Rhea got to Dorrise house she quickly got her to her birthing chair (a chair with arms but no seat) as to get ready for when Hecate came to help with the birth._

 _"Rhea" a voice calls worryingly as Hecate is shown with Arke and Iris close behind her. "I hope you don't mind but I brought along Arke and Iris as well. Moris is downstair while Thanatos, and Hypnos are trying to calm him down to make sure he doesn't faint while Hypnos is slowly getting him to sleep so we can deliver the baby in peace." she said quickly crouching down next to Dorrise who was now clearly in pain "So how is she"_

 _"I don't know she went into labor about 20 minutes ago" Rhea said quickly getting out of Hecate's way in order for her to get a good understanding at how the baby is coming along._

 _"The baby is coming quick we should expect it to come here in the next 2 hours at most-" there was a sudden scream from Dorrise cutting her off._

 _"Never mind I meant to say 20 minutes" she said quickly as she instructed Arke and Iris to hold Dorrise up supporting her as they had done for Iris not long ago while Hecate got ready to deliver the baby._

 _Good thing that the screen isn't actually showing the birth or eles most of the male gods (save Ares because he's seen more gruesome stuff on the battlefield and he was there for all of his and aphrodite's children thank you very much) would have thrown up by now as what actually is like to give birth even as most goddesses birth is a lot less painful it still hurts._

 _"Okay Dorrise" Hecate said "On the count of three I want you to push, okay can you do this. One, Two, Three PUSH" Hecate said._

 _Dorrise screamed in pain she swears getting stabbed is less painful than this is. "When I see Moris" she panted still very much in pain. "I'm going to stab him." she said before screaming again. Hecate had instructed her to push again and well she pushed._

 _"Dorrise your doing great just one more push and your be ready to go okay one, two, three PUSH" Hecate said doing her best to calm Dorrise down._ _Dorrise screamed as she pushed crying from the pain before wails could be heard. The cries got stronger and stronger before is turned to outright screaming and in that moment a child was places in Dorrise's arms as they lifted and took her to the bed nearby for them to rest._ _"Dorrise say hello to your daughter" Rhea whispered comfortably as Iris and Arke went to alert the males downstairs and Hecate clean up._ _Tiredly Dorrise looked at the baby in her arms smiling softly at her._

 _Downstair you could hear yelling before a sound of running was heard and soon all of them where there. Morris looked at Dorrise and their child laying in the bed slowly coming to them and hugging them gently before kissling Dorrise on the lips and their baby girl on the head._

 _"I love you" he said to Dorrise before turning to thero newborn "both of you"_


	26. Thoughts

The screen quickly went down as the gods noticed it should be time to go to bed as should slow Artemis and Apollo to do their thing before they end up late doing it.

Ares was walking down the road to his house. He knew he could always just simply teleported but he needed to think and this was better than pacing back and forth in his room. All of these things that has happened to Aphrodite but he's never hear of it. Why aren't they in legends or stories. If they were so popular why is there no battle archives. The titans had a written language, so why didn't they use it?

Athena was looking through every single document that has ever existed. She knew that she could obliterate the past 2,000 year easily as they had no clue about them. Though before that but gets harder. First she went by the oldest. Written in a language long dead she had gotten hecate to try to teach her once but the language is protected by magic so only titans and somebody their children could read it. She tried using the ring as a reference for how to spot the names but no name stood out. Other than Kronos of course. Athena huffed before carefully putting the scroll back and getting another one from the godly library dedicated to Athena.

Apollo was confused. Aphrodite was much more than meets the eye. Why couldn't he for see anything about it. How is it he was born on her island but yet not know it was her island. He shook his head right now was not the time to be thinking these thing he has a job to do.

Artemis was shocked. For years she thought that Aphrodite was simply too lazy or scared of her appearance getting ruined to get close to one of the Titans in battle. Actually it was the opposite. Aphrodite could not be harmed by them so they never had any proof of her even fighting. She wondered what else she could learn of Aphrodite.

Hermes mind was racing. And for the god of speed that's saying a lot. He never could really understand Aphrodite of course they had a son together a lesser known god but still even then he could never get close to her. She can spread warmth to the coldest hearts but when you try to find her out, her own warmth she is locks it in. Away from everyone. And as the god of thieves this made him frustrated. He never could quite get her close to him. Now he wonders if Dorrise has something to do with it.

Zeus was pacing. Back and forth he went. If Aphrodite could bet Kronos why didn't she. If she could ignore Ghea why didn't she tell them. Why didn't she do all of these things so that the demigods didn't have to and end up getting more power over the gods. Gods know Percy Jackson has enough power already.

Poseidon felt like he just got hit by a car. For years he had wondered which Titan was X for as long. And it turned out that X has been in the same room as him for years during council meetings and stuff like that. A part of his past felt complete now but he got so many more things that need explaining and he can only hope that Aphrodite has them.

Hades just sighed. Their are a lot of places that he has kept hidden in the underworld and her house was one of them. He never knew that that house had a origin. Hypnos, Hecate, and Thanatos usually stay there if they aren't busy elsewhere but they have never seemed to go to the top floor. Maybe Dorrise is the reason why.

Dionysos could only hear white noise. He took another sip of his glass of wine at home as he sat on his couch. Everything that he learned today was too much for him to take in. Honestly he also needed another reason to drink and this was the best cover up he could think of. Aw yes. The sweet taste of old grapes.

Hera was fumbling. How could this Titainess be so loyal to her husband then turn out like this. A goddess of love that is disloyal to her husband and is constantly getting pregnant. Honestly such a waste of something great.

Demeter needed more cereal. And she says to herself to that many is Dorrise had more cereal them none of this would if happened. Though even she knew that she was just lying to herself. Dorrise had a amazing life that was apparently ripped away from her that made her like the Aphrodite we all know today.

Hestia stood shock. Dorrise had a baby. Dorrise had a baby girl that they have no idea what happened to her. They have know idea who she is. Or if she even remember the period of her life where Aphrodite was once her mother. For all they know her daughter could be one of the gods up here. A humor they have used. Or a monster in Tartures. Gods she hopes that her daughter is at least happy where she is. And that maybe waiting for her mother to come home. Gods she hope she was alright.

 **Hello you guys long time no speak.**

 **dont worry youll learn dirrises daughters name in the next chapter just when the chapter will be posted will be a surprise.**

 **Any way thats all for today folks**

 **-bye**


	27. Naming Ceremony

The next day when they all sat down they were all quiet waiting to learn what the little girls name will be.

 _"Morris?" dorrise questioned it seemed that she was still in bed and the others had left it was just her Morrise and their daughter._

 _"Yes love?"_

 _"Do you declare our daughter legitimate?" she asked him hesitantly her daughter in her arms wrapped tightly in a bundle._

 _"Of course Dorrise why would you think otherwise she has my skin tone, my hair, my eyes but other than that she looks exactly like you she even has your nose." he said in a joking manner._

 _"Im sorry Morris I don't know what came over me to make you think otherwise I guess though."_

 _"It's alright love with what Kronos has done you have a right to be worried." he side lightly kissing her forehead._

 _"Yeah, I can't wait to be able to show her off and tell the others her name."_

 _She will make us all proud." he said before the screen changed._ _There in holy glory stood Dorrise and Morris in elegant red robes. They both wore crowns of black stygian iron with red diamonds and rubies. Dorrise also has strands of gold in her hair braided into an classic ancient greek updo. When she pushed a strand of hair away they noticed the ring that they are currently in possession of. It was quite a lovely ring that complimented her outfit perfectly. Their daughter in their Dorris's arms._ _Their daughter was in a beautiful white robe with gold braided in her hair that was put into a simple bun nothing like her mothers elegant updo. She also bore a simple circlet with a simple diamond surrounded by pure blue sapphires._ _Dorrise seemed to be talking to Iris who she herself had a male in her arms though they couldn't quite make him out._

 _"Dorrise" Kronos called from the throne."It's time"_

 _Slowly Dorrise and Morris went to stand on a podium. They held their daughter up and quickly kissed their daughter on the cheek. In the background a Titan was painting a portrait of them._

 _"Everyone meet our daughter" Morris called out "Our pride and joy Zoe hesperid-nymph defender of the tree of golden apples."_

"ZOE!" Everyone yell surprise.

"Zoe who used to be one of my hunters is her daughter?" Artemis asked shocked.

"Oh my gods" Apollo said sorry. "I feel so sorry for Aphrodite"

"Why Apollo" Hermes asked?

"Because her inmortall daughter was killed in the beginning of the second Titan war." He said looking at Artemis "and Zoe hated Aphrodite"

"Zoe always said that Altas was her father." Artemis said. "So did she not know that her parents are actually Dorrise and Morris."

"Oh my" Hestia said sadly stroking her flames. "What a tragic way for a child to die, hating their mother and never knowing the truth."


	28. Godfather

_The screen changed now showing dorrises dress in much more plain robes elegant either way while holding Zoe as though with great sadness._

 _"I should've figured out a way" she said sadly "A way that i wouldn't have to leave at all." she slowly tucked a lose hair behind her two year old daughters hair behind her ear. "But such is fate to have made me curse myself so that the others wouldn't have too." she looked on sadly._

 _A man that they all knew well as they have heard his yells from where he is trapped holding up the sky. His tall frame completely engulting dorrieses and that was just his shadow._

 _"Did you call for me Dorrise" he said dress in grecian armor of a general._

 _"I did" she said plainly. "Here can you hold her" she said handing Zoe to him._

 _He carefully cradled her in his arms._

 _"She looks like she could be your daughter." she said stiffly._

 _"I guess so" he said looking at the sleeping child in his arms he already had children beautiful daughters that is but he was wondering where dorrise was going with this. As did all of the gods did as well._

 _"I need to asle you for a favor" Dorrise said taking Zoe back into her arms._

 _"What is it?" he asked his sister in-law slightly confused at what she was implying._

 _"Want you to be Zoes godfather." she said plainly._

 _"Excuse me?" he asked shocked._

 _"You heard me" she said simply before sighing and she physically deflated. "Their is a war that will be coming soon and I know that no matter who wins I won't be able to take care of my daughter during that time." she said sadly looking at him. "So I want you to promise me that you will always protect her."_

 _Altas looked like he thought it over for a moment before replying with a stiff nod. "I.. I promise. I swear on the river styx to protect Zoe with all my power when you and Morris cant do so."_

 _"Thank you Altas." Dorrise said looking relieved as she held her daughter closer to herself._

 _"Dorrise does Morrise know that you are doing this?" he asked her curiously._

 _"No" she said "And I want it to stay that way. You know how he is if he hears about it he'll come rushing up to me to explain and I could never lie to him like I originally did."_

 _"I see" Altas said stiffly looking out towards the waves as the gods realized where they were in the flashback/vision/portal thing._

 _"I wont tell him" he told her "but I won't lie to him if he asks." he said looking at her._

 _Dorrise looked at him camlu "That's all I could ask for"_


End file.
